PRESENTIMIENTO
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER DEL MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 100./ Posible futuro después del manga / Zeno estaba actuando de forma extraña, es decir, aún más extraña de lo habitual. Sus hermanos dragones están determinados a que les cuente lo que le pasa. Aunque al final se tratase de una noticia que todos preferirían no haber recibido. O al menos no tan pronto.


Zeno estaba mirando por una de las ventanas del castillo Hiryuu. Oteaba el horizonte con una expresión seria y concentrada, como si estuviese buscando algo. Tan concentrado estaba que no sintió cómo sus tres hermanos dragones se le acercaban por la espalda y le hablaban. No hasta que notó que la garra de dragón de Kija se posaba en su hombro, haciendo que diera un respingo sorprendido antes de girarse a mirarles por encima del hombro.

-Ah. Sois vosotros. Habéis asustado a Zeno – les habló, mostrando su habitual fachada alegre y despreocupada -. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros – espetó Kija a la vez que le obligaba a darse la vuelta completamente, y así enfrentara sus miradas acusadoras y preocupadas -. Estás todo el tiempo con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando vete a saber qué. No prestas atención cuando te hablamos y te olvidas de ir a jugar con el príncipe Jakshi, lo cual sí que es realmente extraño. Hasta su alteza Yona ha comenzado a preocuparse. – cada vez hablaba más fuerte y más deprisa, y se cernía sobre el dragón amarillo con la determinación de un ave de presa -. Llevas días así, y cambias de tema cuando te preguntamos sobre ello. Pero ya no más. Dinos lo que te está pasando por la cabeza de una vez o si no…

Kija detuvo repentinamente su apasionado discurso debido a la fuerte patada que le dio Jae-ha en la espalda, haciendo que jadeara de dolor y soltara a Zeno para llevarse las manos a su espalda adolorida.

-Frena un poco Kija-kun. Otra vez te estás emocionando demasiado -. Se explicó Jae-ha, pero por su sonrisa ladeada se deducía que en realidad había disfrutado el tener la oportunidad de golpearle. Zeno tampoco pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y Shin-ah se limitó a sonreír levemente.

-Pero no hacía falta que me patearas con tu pierna de dragón. Casi me partes la columna – le reprendió doblado por el dolor.

Pero el dragón verde simplemente sonrió otra vez antes de ponerse serio y volver a mirar a Zeno. Retomando la conversación inicial:

-Lo que Kija-kun quiere decir, Zeno-kun, es que es obvio para todos que hay algo que te está molestando. Nos gustaría que lo compartieras con nosotros para poder ayudarte. Solo estamos preocupados.

-Zeno está igual que siempre.

-No nos mientas – le contradijo Kija, que parecía estar ya recuperado del golpe -. Haces cosas raras. Por ejemplo, ¿qué hacías mirando por la ventana?

-Zeno solo estaba disfrutando un poco del paisaje. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tampoco es como si Zeno estuviese mirando por la ventana todo el día…

-Sí que lo haces – le interrumpió Shin-ah -. Te he visto. Siempre que estás solo lo haces.

-¿Seiryuu ha estado espiando a Zeno? ¿Qué debe hacer Zeno? Zeno está avergonzado – rió nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza.

-No intentes cambiar de tema, Zeno-kun – le volvió a cortar Jae-ha -. Es obvio que estás actuando extraño, y no deberías subestimar a tus hermanos menores, anciano – añadió burlonamente, pero inmediatamente después volvió a ponerse serio -. Ya te conocemos lo suficiente como para distinguir cuándo tus sonrisas son falsas. Así que deja de actuar como un niño y dinos la verdad de una vez. No te vamos a dejar ir hasta que lo hagas.

Kija y Shin-ah asintieron decididos mostrando su conformidad. Los tres miraron al dragón amarillo fijamente, diciéndole sin palabras que no iban a ceder.

Zeno mantuvo la sonrisa, que ya era claramente falsa y forzada, durante unos segundos más. Hasta que finalmente suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer su expresión alegre para mostrar otra solemne y mucho más acorde a su verdadera edad.

-Zeno no tiene escapatoria, ¿no? – empezó con tono ligeramente burlón –. Zeno ya no puede ocultaros nada. Desde luego habéis crecido.

-También eres muy malo fingiendo, anciano.

Zeno sonrió levemente a Jae-ha por su comentario. Ya se había acostumbrado a que este hiciese bromas sobre su edad. Pero después su expresión volvió a ser inescrutable a la vez que se giraba de nuevo para mirar a través de la ventana.

-Zeno os lo iba a decir. Pero no hasta que Zeno estuviese seguro. Era estúpido que Zeno os preocupara sin necesidad antes de tiempo. Zeno tampoco sabía cómo decíroslo.

Después de decir eso se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como si se hubiese perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba el horizonte a través de la ventana.

-No será que estás pensando en abandonar el castillo, ¿verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar Kija finalmente. Poniendo en palabras lo que todos habían estado temiendo durante estos últimos días. Eran conscientes de que eso podría llegar a pasar tarde o temprano, y lo temían.

Sin embargo, para el alivió de todos, Zeno se volvió a mirarles con una expresión de genuina sorpresa y se apresuró en negar con la cabeza a la vez que mostraba una de sus brillantes sonrisas infantiles, tratando de tranquilizarles.

-No. No. No se trata de eso para nada. Así que dejad de poner esas caritas de perritos abandonados. Sois demasiado lindos.

-No somos lindos – espetó Kija avergonzado, al igual que los otros dos guerreros. Pero el dragón amarillo continuó hablando como si no les hubiese oído.

-Zeno se lo pasa demasiado bien aquí, hay buena comida y Zeno le prometió al príncipe que le enseñaría a montar a caballo este verano. Así que no, Zeno no tiene pensado marcharse pronto. Estad tranquilos.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? – insistió Jae-ha, volviendo al tema inicial. La sonrisa de Zeno volvió a desaparecer y miró una vez más al horizonte.

-Zeno no sabe muy bien cómo deciros esto, así que simplemente lo hará directamente – se giró para encararles y les dijo solemnemente -. Va a nacer un nuevo guerrero dragón.

Todos se quedaron congelados por sus palabras. El aire se volvió tan pesado que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente fue Jae-ha el que se atrevió a cortar el silencio.

-¿En qué aldea? – preguntó a la vez que miraba a los otros dos dragones, con expresión interrogante.

-Zeno no está seguro. Como aún no ha nacido, su presencia es muy difusa.

-Yo no siento nada – aseguró Kija con una expresión concentrada, obviamente tratando de percibirlo.

-Es normal, Zeno ya os ha dicho que su presencia es muy leve. Seguramente vosotros no podáis sentirle hasta que nazca.

-Pero ¿por qué tú si puedes hacerlo, Zeno-kun? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – Jae-ha se imaginaba la respuesta. Sabía que su compañero no habría sacado el tema si no lo estuviera. Solo fue un último intento de negarse la verdad a sí mismo.

-Eso es porque Zeno ha sentido el nacimiento de muchos guerreros dragón. Zeno ha aprendido a identificar las señales. Es como una breve bruma, o un eco que viene y va – explicó con una leve sonrisa amarga, para después volverse a mirar la ventana -. Zeno quería tener más información antes de deciros nada. Aún deben faltarle varias semanas para nacer. Según se acerque la fecha, su señal se volverá más constante y Zeno podrá percibirlo más claramente, tal vez incluso Zeno pueda deciros en qué aldea va a nacer.

Todos se habían acercado a la espalda de Zeno para mirar también por la ventana, tratando de percibir sin éxito aquello que les había descrito su compañero. Permanecieron durante unos minutos así.

-¿Deberíamos decírselo ya a su alteza Yona? – está vez fue Kija el que rompió el silencio con un suspiro resignado.

-No hay motivos para retrasarlo – le respondió Jae-ha -. Tarde o temprano se va a enterar. No vamos a solucionar nada ocultándoselo, como nos estaba haciendo nuestro venerable y anciano hermano mayor – el reproche era claro en su voz.

-Zeno solo quería estar seguro antes de decirlo – se defendió este con un puchero, volviendo a su habitual comportamiento infantil.

-Eso es una excusa. Todos sabemos, incluido tú, que si no habías dicho nada era porque… - Kija se detuvo bruscamente antes de terminar su frase, pero no fue necesario para que todos los demás entendieran lo que quería decir.

Todos, de una forma u otra, habían temido que este momento llegara. Aunque trataran de no pensar en ello, era algo que inevitablemente iba a pasar al final. Tenían que aceptarlo y actuar con entereza.

-Si es en la aldea de Hakuryuu no será tan problemático – retomó el tema Jae-ha -. Pero si se trata de mi aldea o la de Seiryuu, será necesario tomar medidas.

La expresión seria del dragón verde dejaba claro que no iba a consentir que le hicieran a su sucesor lo mismo que le habían hecho a él. Shin-ah se limitó a asentir, pero estaba igualmente determinado.

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo – determinó Kija, alejándose de la ventana y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo -. Su alteza debe estar ahora en sus habitaciones privadas. Si nos apresuramos, podremos hablar con ella antes de que empiece su reunión con el consejo.

Jae-ha y Shin-ah murmuraron un asentimiento y le siguieron. Zeno se demoró unos segundos más mirando por la ventana, antes de suspirar pesadamente e ir detrás de sus hermanos.

Con cada paso que daban hacia su destino, Zeno fue sintiendo como el nudo de angustia que tenía en el pecho iba creciendo hasta casi asfixiarle. Todos tenían razón. Se había cayado lo que sabía en un intento estúpido e infantil de negar la evidencia. Como si haciendo eso fuese a retrasar lo inevitable. Pero ya no podía huir más. Debía afrontarlo con entereza y ver el lado positivo de la situación, como había aprendido a hacer a lo largo de los años para mantener la cordura.

Iba a conocer a su nuevo hermano menor. Iba a ser muy lindo, e iban a asegurarse de creciera sano y feliz. Debía ver ese momento como algo bueno, y no como el primer paso que le llevaría de vuelta a la soledad.

Con esto en mente, Zeno se esforzó por mostrar su sonrisa más alegre antes de atravesar las puertas que lo llevarían ante su Reina Yona. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Agarró su medallón dorado, que ahora llevaba colgado del cuello, esforzándose por disimular el escalofrío que le recorrió, junto el presentimiento de a la vuelta de la esquina le aguardaba un nuevo descenso hacia la desesperación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a **Tsukiyo-san, Cerisier M** y **wednesday Malfoy** por comentar en mis otros fanfics de Akatsuki no Yona. Espero que este también os haya gustado.

Por cierto, os animo a pasaros también por mi cuenta en la página "Archive of our own", tengo el mismo nombre de usuario. Allí estoy subiendo algunas historias traducidas de inglés a español de Akatsuki no Yona de usuarios de esa página. Os animo a pasar a leerlas también.

Nos vemos pronto en otra de mis historias.


End file.
